For the last few decades the number of mobile devices has grown exponentially thereby resulting in increase in demand for data and data delivery capacity of mobile wireless networks. In order to meet this rapidly growing demand for mobile data, a large number of smaller cells may be deployed. However, the bandwidth provided by heterogeneous networks include macro and small cell networks may not be adequate. Therefore other mechanisms, for example, use of millimeter wave (mmW) frequencies may be utilized to provide significant capacity improvement related to user-specific data transmission. The narrow beam pattern of mmW beams, however, may pose challenges for standalone mmW base station solutions, e.g., in delivering cell-specific and/or broadcast information.